


Revenge

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Gen, Parent Death, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: After your dad dies, you have a surprise visitor that scares the crap out of you.





	Revenge

You fiddled with the edge of the blanket that was draped over your lap, avoiding eye contact with the two Alphas sitting across from you.  Your house was cold, everything felt off.

It had ever since your dad had passed a couple of months ago.  You thought that it was just because you missed him, being in the empty house by yourself, but now you knew that wasn’t the case.

A couple nights ago, you’d woken up in the middle of the night to see your mother sitting in the empty chair in your room before she’d disappeared right in front of you.  If you hadn’t smelled her Alpha scent and seen the look of hatred in her eyes, you would have thought it was a dream.

When you saw her again the next day, this time in your kitchen holding a butcher knife, you ran out of your house as quickly as you could.

Your best friend, luckily, lived just a few houses down, and you headed straight for her place.  She immediately scented your terror, gathering you in her arms and giving you chocolate chip cookies and a warm glass of milk.  An hour of her calming Beta scent and sensitive words later, she picked up her phone and made a mysterious phone call.

Now here you were, sitting in your living room with two Alpha strangers in suits.  They asked you questions about cold spots, the smell of rotten eggs, flashing electrical lights.  You answered them as best you could, but you still felt uncomfortable.

You barely noticed when one of the men stood, leaving your living room to wander your house.  The other, the taller one with long hair, came to kneel in front of where you sat.

“Y/N, I know you’re scared,” he said, taking a deep breath.  You were sure your fear was stinking up the whole house.  “But you don’t need to worry.  My partner and I deal with this kind of thing all the time, we’ll make sure that your house is safe again.”

You nodded, trusting the man without having to think about it.  Not only was he sweet talking with a handsome face, but Alpha power radiated off of him, and not in a bad way.  He was trustworthy and pure, and you knew he’d help you.

“I always wished I’d see my mother again, I just never imagined it would be like this,” you admitted, your eyes falling to your lap again.  “When she disappeared, Dad and I thought she’d come back some day.  I guess she finally has…”

The agent sighed, standing as his partner re-entered the room and cleared his throat.  You looked up to see him holding some sort of electrical device, little red dots on it lit up like Christmas.  

“What’s that?” you asked, curiosity getting the best of you.

“I’m not sure your dad really thought your mom was coming back, Y/N,” the agent with the device said.  He walked across the room toward you, glancing at his partner.  “Did you know about the secret room behind your dad’s closet, the one full of weapons and books?”  You shook your head, confused.  “Well, now that he’s not here to protect you anymore, it seems your mom has decided to get some revenge.”

The gravity of his statement was heavy in the air, even if you didn’t know what he meant.  These two Alphas seemed to be the only ones who could help you, and you suddenly trusted them with your life.


End file.
